Recent years have seen continually increasing use, in the electronics industry, of flat multiconductor cable and mass-termination thereof by connectors having terminal pin layout dedicated by the industry at different pitch, i.e., pin spacing, than the pitch dedicated by some cable manufacturers. In early years, the disparity between such pitches was accommodated by so-called "discrete" wiring, wherein the cable conductor ends were bared and brought out for individual solder or wire-wrap connection to connector terminal posts arranged in the pattern of the dedicated pin layout. More recently, advantageous mass-termination of such cable by insulation piercing has been accommodated. In one type of such recent effort, contact elements are preformed, by stamping or the like, to provide transition between the diverse pitches. In another recent prior art effort, contact elements include a bendable central section between an insulation-piercing contact and a terminal pin or socket, whereby the contact elements may be bent into such individual transition character as required.
Presently known efforts providing the advantages of mass-termination of flat cable to users of connectors having diverse pitch in pin layout continue not to serve the users of fifty-position, three-row pin layout connectors. Thus, such users remain involved in the discrete wiring approach and must bare conductors of flat cable and make individual connection to connector posts.